


Things Change

by dandelionfairies



Series: Stone Cold [2]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Sibling Incest, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Five years later and Zac still isn't over it.





	Things Change

Zac stares across the room where his sister and her fiance are standing as he takes a sip of his beer.  He hates that he’s jealous right now. It’s not like he has any claim over Avery. She made it perfectly clear at his own wedding that everything they shared ended that day.  How could she let it go just like that? Five years and he’s still very bitter about it.

 

He loves his wife, there has never been any question about it.  He’s not someone who would marry someone if he didn’t love them.  Despite that, he still yearned for Avery. She’d been sixteen the first time they fooled around.  He knew how wrong it was, but it never stopped him.

 

When Beckham makes his way toward Zac, he’s actually surprised.  In the two years that he’s been dating Avery, he’s never sought Zac out.

 

“Hey, do you have a minute?” Beckham asks.

 

Zac nods.  “Sure,” he answers.  He follows his future brother-in-law out to the porch, wondering what he could want.

 

“Well, I’m sure the first of this conversation you can figure out.  I’ve already talked to Isaac and Taylor. But I wanted to talk to you too.  I would like you to be one of my groomsmen. Would you?”

 

Zac’s tempted to tell him to go to hell.  He’s tempted to throw him over the rail of the porch.  Instead, he nods. “Of course,” he answers. 

 

“Great.  But the other part.  I was wondering if you’d play a song at the reception.”

 

Zac raises an eyebrow at Beckham.  “Shouldn’t Ike and Tay be out here for this question?”

 

“No, just you.  You and Avery are close.”

 

If only Beckham knew just how close.  “Yeah, I guess you could say that. Does she know about this?”

 

“No.  It’s going to be a surprise.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac watches Beckham walk up to the small, makeshift stage.  Why did he agree to do this again? Oh right, Avery. He throws a look over at his sister who is watching her husband with a shocked look on her face.

 

“Can I get everyone’s attention for a minute?” Beckham asks.  

 

Zac slides his arm around Kate’s shoulders when she steps up beside him.  “I was beginning to think you were avoiding me,” he says with a smile.

 

Kate leans up and kisses him.  “Never.”

 

“I have a little surprise for my new wife,” Beckham continues when everyone quiets down.  “How she hasn’t figured out about this is a shock. But she hasn’t. Anyways. Anyone who knows me knows I can’t carry a tune.  However, I happen to know someone who can.” He looks over toward Zac. “Zac, wanna come up here?”

 

Zac gives Kate a quick kiss before he makes his way up to the stage.  He throws a look over at Avery, not at all surprised to see the way she’s looking at him.  He shakes Beckham’s hand before he takes the guitar off the stand.

 

“I have asked Zac to play a song of his for Avery.”  Beckham steps away from the microphone and over to where Avery is standing.

 

Zac moves the stand to where he needs it.  “First off, congratulations to Avery and Beckham,” he says.  “To say I was surprised when Beckham asked me to play is an understatement.  But here we are.” He strums the guitar to check the tuning. “Anyways, I asked Beckham what song he wanted me to do and he told me to choose.  It came down to two songs. Something tells me my wife wouldn’t be too happy if I chose the one.” He winks over at Kate who laughs. “So here we go.”

 

As he starts playing the song, he looks over to where Avery and Beckham are standing.  Sure, it looks as if he’s watching both of them, but he doesn’t even pay attention to his new brother-in-law.  All he sees is Avery.

 

_ True love is a precious thing _

_ Few will ever find it or keep it _

_ My heart is an open book _

_ For you to believe in _

 

_ Sell me out, sail me down the river _

_ But always keep me at your side _

_ Love me, hate me, all the same _

_ I don’t care what it takes _

_ I will keep you warm at night _

 

_ I wanna go on and on with you _

_ I don’t care where to, if I’m there with you _

_ I wanna go on and on it’s true _

_ I’d give all this up if it means your love _

 

While Beckham has his attention on his bride, she has her attention on Zac.  Zac doesn’t have to ask to know what the look is about. He wants her to know that this is  _ him _ singing to her and not Beckham.  

 

As the song comes to an end a couple minutes later, Zac takes a step back from the microphone stand.  He nods his thanks to the applause he gets before turning away and putting the guitar back on the stand.  He steps over to the couple, shaking Beckham’s hand. He turns toward his sister and steps in to give her a hug.  

 

“Thank you,” Beckham says with a bright smile.

 

Zac nods.  “You’re welcome.”  He watches Avery closely when she pulls back.  “Congratulations.”

 

Zac continues to enjoy his night, dancing with his wife and his daughter.  Somehow, however, when a slow song comes on, he’s being pushed toward Avery as she’s being pushed toward him.

 

“Hey,” he says.

 

“Hey back,” Avery responds.  She steps forward when Zac slides an arm around her waist and takes his hand, resting her free hand on his shoulder.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Beck wanted to surprise you.”

 

“Why that song?”

 

“You know why, Avie.”  He rests his cheek on the side of her head.  “Nothing has changed for me.”

 

“Zac…”  

 

“You’ll always be my first love.”  He makes sure to whisper it against her ear.

 

“You’ll always be mine.  But things change. It had to change.”  Avery pulls back enough to meet Zac’s dark gaze.  “Doesn’t mean we have to stop being us.”

 

Zac takes a step back as the song comes to an end.  “Things change.” He shrugs a little. “You look beautiful, Avie.”  With that, he turns and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of the fic... Avery's wedding came five years after Zac's... and it's an OC


End file.
